1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and an electronic endoscope using the same, and more particularly to a solid-state imaging device of such as a chip size package (CSP) type having microlenses integrated on a chip as well as an electronic endoscope having the solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic type endoscope apparatuses have been proposed and developed for biomedical use so as to be inserted into body cavities and effect such as the observation of their interiors. In addition, various solid-state imaging elements including charge coupled devices (CCDs) are used in these electronic type endoscope apparatuses.
In the case of a direct viewing type, for instance, an electronic type endoscope apparatus is known which is constructed such that, as shown in FIG. 9, a solid-state imaging element 104 is installed in the interior of a distal end portion of an endoscope 100 in which an objective lens 102 facing an observation window 101 at a distal end face, as well as a prism 103 and the like adjacent thereto, are provided (e.g., refer to JP-A-5-15489). In addition, as shown in FIG. 10, this solid-state imaging element 104 is accommodated in an accommodating groove 202 of a package body 201, and is electrically connected to the package body 201 side and further to the endoscope body side by means of a bonding wire 203. It should be noted that in the drawing reference numeral 204 denotes a cover glass, and 205 denotes a color filter.
As for solid-state imaging elements used in such electronic type endoscopes and the like, there have been demands for compact-sized, thin-shaped, and moisture-resistant solid-state imaging elements. In addition, particularly in a case where the solid-state imaging element is used for such as biomedical use, because it is necessary to insert the endoscope into a narrow organ and the like inside the body, there has been an increasing demand for smaller-diameter endoscope bodies. Under these circumstances, the solid-state imaging elements are also required to be further compact and thinner in size, and the overall size of a solid-state imaging device including the package body of the solid-state imaging element is also required to be substantially the same size as the solid-state imaging element. Additionally, the solid-state imaging device is also required to be moisture resistant. For example, in the case of the solid-state imaging device shown in FIG. 9, since the solid-state imaging element 104 is mounted in the package body 201, the thickness of the overall solid-state imaging device is substantially large at t1.